Suspension systems for seats may use hydraulic damping to reduce the vibration of a seat of a vehicle. However, the operator of the vehicle may be subjected to vibrations at higher frequencies than the response rate of the hydraulic damping. For example, if the vehicle is operated at sufficiently high speeds, the hydraulic damping may fail to attenuate the vibrations from traveling over the ground; hence, the operator may experience a bumpy and jarring ride. Thus, there is a need to provide active compensation for vibration.